


Ambarussa你到底把我的账本藏到哪里了

by forglory



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forglory/pseuds/forglory





	Ambarussa你到底把我的账本藏到哪里了

演唱：Morifinwe Carnistir

原曲：张士超你到底把我家钥匙放在哪里了

 

昨天晚上我清算开支时候

突然发现我账本丢了

我写给你二十六封书信

你没有回你没有回

你回信了（怎么了）

叫我找找（四哥你再想想）

你打完猎就过来（不可能！）

可是Ambarussa你这个混蛋

你藏完账本去找老三

你到底把我的账本放哪里了

你到底把我的账本放在哪里了

窗台找了工坊也找了

宝贝Haleth我也都问过了

你就是欠打你就是欠打

我还要总结账务

藏账本的游戏真的那么有趣吗

惹你四哥憋火真的那么有趣吗

凛冽的风 奔涌的河

办公桌前草稿满地

我已经气得不行

Ambarussa你在哪里

Eru Ilúvatar Eru Ilúvatar

让这个欠打的小孩过来吧

账本啊账本你快快出现

大不了我自己再去重新算一遍

大不了我自己再去重新算一遍

重新算一遍

重新算一遍

不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

不用不用不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

我那么有才一下算十本

你就颠颠去找老三吧再也别来了

不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

不用不用不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

我那么有才一下算十本

人家很忙的

不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

不用不用不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

我那么有才一下算十本

你就颠颠去找欢欢吧再也别来了

不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

不用不用不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

我那么有才一下算十本

真是气死了

不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

不用不用不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

我那么有才一下算十本

你就颠颠骑马打猎吧再也别来了

不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

不用不用不用麻烦了不用麻烦了

我那么有才一下算十本

真的好气哦


End file.
